1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an amorphous alloy component, particularly to a zirconium-based (hereinafter referred to as Zr-based) amorphous alloy component and surface treating method for making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Amorphous alloys are well known for having similar structural characteristics as that of glass. The amorphous alloys have properties of high strength, high toughness, and high corrosion resistance. Thus, the amorphous alloys are widely used to make structural parts of different electronic products such as mobile phones, MP3s, and PDAs, or sporting goods of manufacture such as, golf club heads. However, one downside to amorphous alloys is that they can be brittle and too easily fractured by external forces.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.